Abstract. The Molecular Mechanisms of Viral Pathogenesis Training Program at The Scripps Research Institute has provided advanced training for Postdoctoral Fellows in areas relevant for the study of viral pathogenesis for the past 25 years. The Program has functioned under the expectation that training of the next generation of scientists will require mentoring in a broad-base of relevant, cutting edge disciplines and technologies; this training will allow the Trainees to become independent and outstanding scientists, which will be needed to address the crucial scientific and medical questions of the 21 century. To accomplish our goal, the 18 Training Faculty have a broad range of scientific research expertise and members hail from the departments of Chemistry, Chemical Physiology, Integrative Structural and Computational Biology, Immunology and Microbial Science, Molecular and Experimental Medicine, and Molecular Therapeutics, all united under a common philosophy: to provide strong mentor-based training to Postdoctoral Fellows in a scientifically dynamic, highly collaborative, and interactive scientific environment. A T32-supported and initiated individual development plan (IDP) will guide and enrich the training experience. Moreover, it is a primary goal of the Training Program to best equip the Trainees to undertake responsible, unbiased, and innovative basic and/or clinical research, be it in an academic, biotechnology, or in a pharmaceutical industry setting. Trainees also receive training in the ethics of research, grant writing, scientific communication and the ethical and proper use of animals, and human stem cells, cells, and tissues in research. All Training Faculty have a distinguished record of training Postdoctoral Fellows, and have active research programs in virology, viral pathogenesis, structural biology, immunology, chemical biology, molecular genetics, or viral-mediated oncogenesis. Seven new Mentors have been added to replace the departing Training Faculty. Training is supported for a minimum of 2 years, with encouragement to obtain alternative support after year 2.